Love, Hurt and Comfort
by haruxMCRxtobi
Summary: This is a story a friend helped me to make. There is at least three made up characters. This is my first fruits basket story so be kind. I want your input so read, review and enjoy! Oh, lot's o' romance!. *I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING* and no lemons sorry...


Hi! This is my first ever fanfic! So please review.

Three of the characters in this story are made up. This story is based on a role play me and my friend had.

The pairings are Kyo x Akiko, Ritza x Haru and a mystery one later on!!!!

Note: The olders (yuki, kyo, tohru and Akiko) are second years

The youngers (haru, momiji and ritza) are first years

I made it M for violence and language. There are NO lemons in this story!!!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Meet and Greet**

Kyo walked in the house. He had slept on the roof that night after losing yet another fight against Yuki.

"Damn rat …" he mumbled walking into his room to get changed.

Tohru was already awake and making breakfast. She hummed a little tune to make her work more joyful. It was the first day of school. She wanted it to be as happy as possible. She finished up and brought the bowls to the table. Shigure was already sitting there.

"Good morning Tohru!" he said to her smiling. He had his suit on which was rare for him.

Tohru noticed the suit. "Are you going somewhere special today?" she asked him

"Yes I'm going to your school. Haru and Momiji will be going to your school. I need to go to the First Year Assembly as a guardian because Hatori is busy." he told her.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she squealed. She ran up the stairs. She informed Kyo and a sleeping Yuki that breakfast was ready.

Kyo walked down the stairs. He was grumbling something, but it was hard to understand.

Yuki walked, or mostly tripped, down the stairs. He plopped down with his eyes half closed. He mumbled a "Morning" and started to wearily eat his food.

After everyone finished eating and were ready for school, they head out.

Yuki, now fully awake, looked at tohru. "Miss Honda, are you happy for the first day of school?"

"Oh yes! I am so excited!" she smiled "I also can't wait to see Haru and Momiji!"

Kyo sighed. Haru wasn't his favorite person, and Momiji was a brat. On top of that they were going to be staying at their house for the next two months because Hatori was fed up with them.

They arrived at the school.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ritza found a seat toward the back of the Auditorium. She sat with her arms folded looking a little pissed off. She sighed. She was angry with her father. He made her enroll in the awful school to get her out of his face.

Her relationship with her father had been good. That is, until her mother died. She was shot in a gang fight. After her death, her father took up drinking. He was always drunk and had no job. He relied on the Sohma house to help them financially. They lived there and were given food and a monthly check. Her father always blew it on alcohol.

She was glad to be away from the Sohma house. Her plan was to find her own place and

get a job. Hatori supplied her with some money. The only downside was the school. Her father insisted, so she obeyed.

She sat there for a while.

Three men sat in front of her. One had blue-ish/ black-ish hair. The second had bright yellow hair and the third had black and white hair. She recognized them almost immediately.

"Shigure? Haru? Momiji?" she said

The first one turned around. "Is this…. Ritza!" Shigure said in delight. He stood up and gave her a hug.

Haru and Momiji did the same.

"How are you guys?" Ritza asked, happy to see some familiar faces.

"Um….okay I guess." Haru said sitting back down.

"I'm great! I'm so happy Ritza, we'll be in the same school! Maybe the same class!" he said giving Ritza another hug.

After Momiji's hug fest was over, everyone sat and listened to the assembly. Haru had fallen asleep and Shigure was busy looking at all the high school girls.

Once Haru was awake, Shigure said goodbye and left. Haru, Momiji and Ritza got their class schedule. They were all in the same classes.

They walked to their period 2 class.

------------------------------------------------

Kyo sat down in class 2b. He was in Tohru's and Yuki's classes again this year. He was happy to have some people he knew in the class, but could have lived without the stupid rat.

Tohru took the desk near Hana and Ou on one side of the room.

Kyo and Yuki sat on the other side with an empty desk beside both of them.

The class was quieted by their teacher. As the teacher greeted them, a girl walked into the

room and handed her a piece of paper.

"Class listen up!" she said getting her pupils' attention. "We have a new student joining

our class. Her name is Akiko …….." she told the class

Akiko was about the same height as Tohru. Her hair was a little past her shoulder and

was black, the ends were orange. Her eyes were green and very cat-like. She took the seat

her teacher pointed to, next to a boy with violet colored hair.

Yuki looked at the new girl next to him. "Hi, my name is Yuki Sohma." He turned

around toward Kyo. "This is my annoying cousin Kyo Sohma." he said smiling.

"My name is Tohru Honda! Nice to meet you!" Tohru said, giving her goofy smile.

Akiko returned the smile. She said hello to all of them, when the bell rang.


End file.
